The Interdimensional War Book 1: The Genesis
by Beastlydragon740
Summary: The Galactic Empire has risen! One year has passed since the fall of the Jedi Order and the galaxy is now mercilessly ruled by Emperor Palpatine. As the empire spreads its power across the war ravaged galaxy the sith lord Darth Vader is returning from a mission carrying a valuable treasure that only the emperor himself understands completely. What will happen next?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once there was a Republic, and with that Republic came democracy and freedom of the galaxy. For twenty-five-thousand years the Galactic Republic stood strong and ruled the galaxy with peace and justice. It grew because of the wise rule of the Senate and the protection of the Jedi Knights. However, that age of prosperity was far too good to last. In its final days the Republic began to rot from within even though the danger was not visible from the outside.

Aided and abetted by restless power-hungry individuals within the government, and massive organs of commerce, the ambitious Senator Sheev Palpatine caused himself to be elected President of the Republic and Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. When he came to power, he promised to reunite the rest of the galaxy, which had grown divided and that he would restore the remembered glory of the Republic. However, once secured in office the Clone Wars broke out across the galaxy dividing it even more and using this to his advantage, he proclaimed himself the emperor of the galaxy transforming the dying Republic into the First Galactic Empire.

He accused the Jedi of treason and through treachery and deception, and exterminated them, catalyzing his reign of terror throughout the numerous planets and star systems. Not every being went along with his destructive acts, however. In time a small number of systems rebelled against the Galactic Empire and its emperor, sparking a flame of hope. In the beginning they were greatly outnumbered by the systems held in Palpatine's grasp, and it seemed as if that flame would be extinguished before it could brighten the galaxy, which had fallen into a state of terrible darkness.

With the Jedi gone and the empire still facing opposition, the emperor began a long campaign to finalize his ultimate plan for not just his galaxy, but the entire universe, ensuring his reign would last for all eternity. In a short amount of time the fate of the universe would fall into the hands of the kindlers of that flame of rebellious hope. If they failed a terrible price would be paid, one that would devastate all that existed.


	2. Chapter 1: Vortigan

One standard year after the harrowing rise of Emperor Palpatine the newly refurbished Imperial Palace stood tall on the planet of Coruscant. Ever since the emperor had destroyed the Jedi and taken control of the galaxy, his new palace, the former Jedi Temple, had been under reconstruction. It had been transformed into his private residence. The former Jedi towers had been redecorated with emeralds, and the utmost center tower had been transformed into the Emperor's throne room which was decorated with a solid gold top. A gate of lasers protected the entrance of the palace from any intruders that might seek to get into it as only a select few individuals could enter. Tie Fighters circled the palace giving it a terrifying and sinister appearance. The palace stood as a reminder of the failure of the Jedi Order and the unspeakable power that the Empire and its emperor possessed. Despite its appearance however a much more sinister secret was contained within the palace itself.

Emperor Palpatine entered a secret laboratory. As he did so he saw a large tank of yellow liquid which contained what looked like a giant red egg. It was not an egg though. Rather it was a container encasing a genetically mutated being. Connected to the tank were two curly wires that extended into a large control panel that had a glowing yellow keyboard and a lever. Manning the panel were two imperial scientists. Also connected were several assorted liquid filled tanks, that were smaller than main one but all pumped their contents within it. Hanging from the ceiling was another tank filled with purple liquid which was placed between two power couplings that shot electricity into the liquid.

"Your weapon is complete My Emperor," an officer with a black hat stated.

"Excellent remove the container from the tank and give it to me Officer," the Emperor said. The officer obeyed handing it to Palpatine and Palpatine proceeded back into his throne room carrying the creation with him.

When he was sure he was alone he smashed it on the floor of his throne room. Upon hitting the floor, the egg exploded shooting terrifying orange flames, that billowed black smoke. As the fire died down a to be human-like figure materialized. As the flames disappeared the figure took a moment to examine himself and took in the sight of the throne room.

"Greetings my new friend," Palpatine said to the figure.

"Who are you? Who am I? Where am I?" the figure asked the emperor.

"Kneel," Palpatine commanded.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" the figure spoke again.

"I SAID KNEEL," Palpatine shouted raising his hand and forcing the figure to his knees using the Force. Shocked by what was happening to him the figure gasped as the feeling of an invisible hand forced him to his knees immediately, commanding respect of the Sith Lord.

"Much better. I am Emperor Sheev Palpatine of the Galactic Empire, and ruler of the galaxy but you may address me as either My Lord, Master, or Your Highness. I am the one who brought you into this universe by means of magic, alchemy, and science. You my friend have been gifted with full control over the element of fire, hence the reason why flames surrounded you when you awoke. You have been brought to life with one purpose only, which is to serve me. Do not worry about rank however. It will increase in due time. You will be called Lord Vortigan and will come to rule an important portion of my empire," Palpatine explained.

"Yes my master," Vortigan replied.

"Your task begins on the planet of Ryloth. On this planet you will find a base inhabited by soldiers known as the Longcoats. You are to seize control of their base and gain their allegiance. By doing this you will learn the full extent of your powers. Once you have done this it is here you will begin your portion of the Empire. Here is a hologram of the base," Palpatine said showing his new minion the base.

"I have ordered an imperial shuttle to autopilot you to the Ryloth base and with it, I will send two star destroyers to guard it. After you have taken the base you will contact me. Now go," Palpatine finished speaking.

"Yes, Your Highness," Vortigan replied bowing and turning to the door he exited the throne

"So it begins," Palpatine laughed manaically sitting on his throne.

It took Vortigan only a few minutes to walk through the palace to the hangar bay. Even though he hadn't been alive for even an hour he already knew things that were ingrained within his brain. He walked through the hangar bay and no imperials even tried to stop him. The emperor must have paged the captain in charge of the hangar bay informing him of Vortigan's arrival. As Vortigan entered the shuttle, it immediately took off, speeding away from the Imperial Palace followed by the two star destroyers. As it left another shuttle entered the palace's ship hangar bay. When it had touched down upon the deck the door opened to reveal a black masked figure. From the figure emanated an aura of mechanical breathing. In his hand he held a glowing blue cube. This dark caped figure was Darth Vader, Palpatine's apprentice.

"Lord Vader we've been expecting you," an imperial officer said fearfully.

"Silence commander I am here to see the Emperor and I will not be interrupted," Vader said with his deep mechanical voice.

"Yes of course Lord Vader. Ignoring the commander, Vader walked toward the throne room, his black cape swaying behind him.


	3. Chapter 2: Legend of the Infinity Stones

**Chapter 2: Legend of the Infinity Stones**

"Welcome home Lord Vader," Palpatine said as the door to his throne room opened. Palpatine of course knew Vader was on his way. This was because Vader's hatred was so strong, and Palpatine could sense it clear across the galaxy.

"Thank you, my master," Vader said kneeling down on one knee bowing his head.

"Rise my friend. I see you have succeeded in your mission to retrieve the Tesseract from Asgard, just as I commanded you to do," Palpatine said congratulating his apprentice.

"Yes, My Master," Vader responded handing the glowing cube to the Emperor who was still seated on his throne.

"Tell me how you were able to get it from there so quickly. I would have thought it would have taken you longer," Palpatine said placing the Tesseract on the holoprojector table.

"Of course, Master. You helped quite a bit using the Aether to make that portal. You see all we had to do was attack Asgard with our fleet, and entering the palace was easier than we expected. While there Evanora, Theodora, Voldemort, and I learned that its king, Loki, dethroned his adoptive father, Odin, and then impersonated him to remain king. Loki was extremely arrogant and viewed himself as a god. Ha! The four of us simply had to brutally beat him and threaten to destroy Asgard to force his cooperation. After doing that he gave us the Tesseract begging us not to destroy Asgard and to let him remain the king of the kingdom," Vader explained.

"Did you spare his life Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, my master. I saw no reason to kill him.

"You spared his life?! That is not the way of a sith! You should have put an end to him giving into your anger in hate. Weakness from you will not be tolerated next time! However, I see no reason to punish you considering you brought me the Tesseract, regardless of the circumstances. I will give you a word of warning though. Loki may come back to try and kill us, and you have put our empire in danger if he does. Ah King Odin, legend has it he aided the Jedi thousands of years ago when they defeated the Reconstituted Sith Empire of Vitiate. Well since you have brought me what I wanted I feel you are ready to learn about my ultimate plan for the universe," Palpatine said.

"Yes of course my master" Vader replied.

"Before creation itself there were six singularities then what we call the Omniverse exploded into existence and all the realms, galaxies, and universes were created including our own. When this happened these six singularities, Space, Time, Mind, Power, Soul, and Reality were forged into six elemental crystals, called Infinity Stones that represent each of these six elements of the universe. Created by the Cosmic Entities, these objects were unparalleled in their destructive power. In time an ancient race of beings called the Celestials discovered the existence of the Infinity Stones, and began a long campaign to collect them bringing them into conflict with the Cosmic Entities for millions of years," Palpatine explained showing a hologram of the conflict to his apprentice.

"One-hundred-million years ago the Cosmic Entities, having begun to fear the Celestials, transported themselves to our galaxy, separating the stones and hiding them. To ensure they would never be found they created the Force that now governs everything around us, and there was peace and perfect balance for the next twenty-million-years. Us sith call it the Great Peace. Unbenounced to the entities, an army of Celestials followed them. During this time the Celestials searched our galaxy for the Infinity Stones. At the same time, they were responsible for the construction of major civilizations, and used their power to speed up the evolution of many species, that continue to exist today. The amazing thing is they were able to do this while ruling the galaxy with an iron fist. Their work can continue to be seen all throughout the galaxy today. This era of peace ended however when the celestial, Eson the Searcher, discovered the Power Stone. Using the stone, he destroyed enemy planets one at a time, passing judgement upon their populations. He destroyed one every million years. Eson received his name because he was the most ruthless of all the Celestials in his search for the stones. This being was also directly responsible for fathering the Celestials of our galaxy and leading them in their efforts to build the galaxy.

"What happened to the Celestials and Cosmic Entities?" Vader asked.

"Well according to what history tells us the Cosmic Entities returned to our galaxy and fought against the Celestials for a second time after approximately eighty-million more years had passed. With them they brought an army comprising of billions of Force-sensitive beings they had rescued from the Galaxy and taken to their home. These beings were gifted the ability to use the Force by the Cosmic Entities who used their powers to give each force-sensitive a force-sensitive gene recruiting them to their side. This took place nearly thirty-six-thousand-five-hundred years ago. With their new army the Cosmic Entities stood a fighting chance against the Celestials of our galaxy. This infuriated Eson who had assumed full control over his brethren, and he traveled to Tython to destroy the planet with the Power Stone. Before he could however, the Cosmic Entities attacked him. After a lengthy battle Eson was killed, the Power Stone taken from him. With Eson's death the Celestials of our galaxy were left without a leader and they were spread thin across the galaxy. The force-sensitive beings hunted them under the guidance of the Cosmic entities and the Celestials virtually disappeared from the galaxy after nearly fifteen-hundred more years had passed. It is said that the few remaining Celestials merged themselves with the Force so they could more fully understand it. Seeing their work was complete the Cosmic Entities left our galaxy leaving the Power Stone in an ancient city on Tython, we call the Old City as well as their force-sensitive allies," Palpatine said intriguing Vader.

"Can you be certain the Celestials and Cosmic Entities are gone forever?" Vader asked.

"We can only be sure that the Celestials are gone and let me tell you why. A few years ago, when you traveled to Mortis and met the Father, the Son, and the Daughter, you met the last living descendants of the Celestials of our galaxy. They were responsible for keeping balance in our realm. What did the Father tell you Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked.

"He said I would bring balance to the Force and the galaxy," Vader said.

"He lied to you. Now that they are gone, we can shift the balance to eternal darkness, but to do so we need the Infinity Stones. While the Mortis Overlords balanced our galaxy, the Cosmic Entities balance the entire Omniverse. Once we have the stones, we can kill them and then nothing will stand in our way of recreating the many realms and galaxies in our image. Our ancient Sith ancestors devoted their lives to the cause. With the stones everything that exists will be destroyed and rebuilt," Palpatine shouted clenching his fist.

"You mentioned that during the First Interdimensional War the ancient Sith Emperor nearly destroyed the universe with the Infinity Stones, but how did the Sith Order discover the stones in the first place?" Vader asked.

"To explain this, I must give you a brief synopsis of the earliest history of the Sith. After the Celestials and Cosmic Entities disappeared the Je'daii Order was formed by the Force-Sensitives. This was the earliest form of the Jedi Order, but was a balanced version of it. They devoted much of their time studying the Force but as time went on a rend began to form within their organization. You see Tython had two moons named Ashla, which represented the Light, and Bogan which represented Darkness. Certain people followed the Light others the Darkness, and this rend eventually led to several schisms. One schism was so bad that the newly formed Jedi Order, which swore to follow the Light, banished their former allies who followed the Darkness from known space. These darksiders became known as the Dark Jedi. What was worse is that the Jedi Order made themselves slaves of the newly formed Galactic Republic twenty-five-thousand years ago. I will teach you more on this later but all you need to know is that the Dark Jedi stumbled upon the planet of Korriban, which was the homeworld of the Sith Species. Over thousands of years these humans interbred with the Sith Species becoming the Sith Lords which would play a pivotal role in the creation of many Sith empires made up of Sith Human Hybrids. Our story begins with the Sith Lord Marka Ragnos," Palpatine said.

"Who was Marka Ragnos?" Vader inclined again.

"Allow me to explain. Five-thousand years ago the Sith Lord Marka Ragnos, who was a Sith-Human Hybrid, came across the Space Stone. The stone mysteriously fell out of the sky, landing on the desert surface of Korriban, the original homeworld of the Old Sith Empire. The empire was established by the Dark Jedi as I mentioned earlier. It is unknown whether it was the will of the Force or the will of the stone but Ragnos took the stone for himself and created the Tesseract to house the powerful item. When this happened, he became the first Sith Lord to discover the Infinity Stones. Fascinated by the very power within his hands he began to study more in depth Sith knowledge which eventually led him to discover ancient history dating back to before the time the Je'daii Order was founded, which was the time the Cosmic Entities defeated Eson the Searcher. Travelling to Tython, Ragnos unearthed the Power Stone which was buried under the Old City. Now having possession over two infinity stones he created blueprints for a machine that would allow him to focus the power of all the Infinity Stones across the entire Omniverse warping it in the way he saw fit. He called this machine the Star Forge. As time went on, he met a being named, Tenebrae, and christened him Lord Vitiate who would later live on for nearly two-thousand years devoting his long life to completing Ragnos's work. During the remainder of Ragnos's life they began building the machine upon the ancient sith colony Dromund Kaas inside a structure called the Dark Temple. Unfortunately, Ragnos died of old age leaving Vitiate to finish his work. Vitiate was nearly successful but he ultimately failed which I will tell you about in a moment," Palpatine continued.

"After Ragnos died another Sith Lord, named Naga Sadow, sought to carry out the former Dark Lord's plans but was unable to, due to not having a full understanding of them. All he knew was that Ragnos was searching for the Infinity Stones. In his life he was only able to find the Mind Stone. Nearing the end of his life he placed himself in suspended animation on Yavin 4, living on for six-hundred more years, and buried the stone with him, but not before powering his tomb with the stone, and waging the Great Hyperspace War against the Jedi Order. After these six-hundred years had passed, another sith lord traveled to Yavin 4 named Freedon Nadd. After reawakening Sadow the Dark Lord taught Nadd in the ways of the Dark Side. When his use had run out Nadd killed Sadow, stealing the Mind Stone from his tomb. After building an empire he eventually discovered the Time Stone, but he too died after waging a war against the Jedi himself. He buried himself and the Mind and Time Stones on the Onderon moon of Dxun. Like Sadow's tomb the Nadd's tomb was powered by an infinity stone this time of course being the Time Stone. After more time passed a third Dark Lord rose to power. His name was Exar Kun and he repeated what Nadd did. He convinced Nadd to train him in the ways of the Dark Side, built an empire, constructed a tomb, waged a war against the Jedi, and discovered the Soul Stone. Ever since Naga Sadow rose to power the now reigning Sith Emperor Vitiate had been watching what was happening from a far. He had been playing an intricate and patient game from the beginning. He traveled to Yavin 4 where Exar Kun's tomb was located and discovered the stones had been taken and the tomb was desecrated," Palpatine said pausing.

"Who took the stones?" Vader asked.

"King Odin took them. The reason he was brought into the war in the first place was because Vitiate traveled to Asgard and murdered his parents in front of him. The Emperor then used the Power Stone and the Tesseract to strip him of his powers and banished him to Earth, stealing the Reality Stone afterwards. Once Odin was gone Vitiate and his Reconstituted Sith Empire made a pact with Asgard's enemies, the Frost Giants, Fire Demons, and Fire Dragons promising them that if they joined him they could destroy as many civilizations, realms, and planets in the universe as they wished. Little did they know that once Vitiate destroyed the Omniverse they were next on his list," Palpatine explained again.

"How was he able to fight the Sith Emperor then?" Vader asked.

"According to legend a powerful Vormir Witch named Angerboda, travelled to Earth and helped him find the inner strength within himself to fight the Sith Empire. When he did, he found the stones and divided them among certain civilizations across the universe, he made alliances with, that were not part of our galaxy. He gave the Soul Stone to the Vorm Witches following the advice of Angerboda, he gave the Time Stone to the sorcerer supreme of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Agamotto, and he gave the Mind Stone to the Chitauri. This set Vitiate's plans back centuries. This is what brought the Interdimensional Beings into the conflict between the Jedi and the Sith. To recruit one more civilization to his cause Odin traveled to the planet of Morag. The Morags were famous for their advanced technology. This was when he completed the Interdimensional Alliance. By this time the Jedi Order had noticed that, Vitiate's forces now calling themselves the Dark Order, were wreaking havoc and destruction across the galaxy. In order to crush the Republic and the Jedi Order, Vitiate ordered his forces to attack Coruscant. Vitiate's plan backfired however, when the Interdimensional Alliance stepped in to defend the planet. Due to this the Dark Order was driven away from Coruscant forcing them to attack from the shadows. This marked the first battle of the First Interdimensional War which lasted nearly four-hundred years. After the battle Odin swore to protect the Jedi Order and became their second in command. As time went on Vitiate beat back the Interdimensional Alliance and captured each infinity stone one by one growing more powerful with each of his successes. As this happened the Jedi Order grew to fear that they would lose the war and that the Omniverse would be destroyed so they began prophesying the birth of a chosen one destined to defeat Vitiate," Palpatine went on.

"Was I this destined chosen one or did another being assume that mantle?" Vader asked with a certain degree of curiosity.

"No you were not the one they spoke of. You see twenty-five-thousand years ago, the original Je'daii Order of Tython spoke of a being who would come into existence to balance the Force. Their prophecy was based on what the Cosmic Entities left behind in the Old City. Well they were right. A being was born of Tython. He became a Jedi Knight but his true potential was realized when he began leading the Interdimensional Alliance against the Dark Order. The day Vitiate captured the sixth infinity stone marked the day the prophecy was fulfilled. Vitiate began to rip the fabric of everything that existed apart, and the final battle of the war took place on Dromund Kaas. As the battle raged the Hero infiltrated the Dark Temple, and fought Vitiate one on one. He was almost overwhelmed by the Emperor though. After a lengthy battle however, the Hero of Tython emerged victorious. With one final push of vengeance Vitiate brought the Dark Temple down to kill the Hero as he died. Before he could though the Hero escaped. With the Emperor's death the Dark Order fell apart defeated and all of Vitiate's work crumbled with it. After their defeat the Infinity Stones were divided amongst the Interdimensional Alliance and taken back to their homes. The Morags took the Power Stone, Odin took the Reality Stone, Agamotto took the Time Stone, the Chitauri received the Mind Stone, and the Vorm Witches were given the Soul Stone. To ensure the Sith would never be able to find the Infinity Stones again Odin took the Space Stone and placing it back inside the Tesseract, he sent it through a portal to an unknown location only he knew of. It can be assumed that it was sent to Earth, but we cannot prove that," Palpatine explained.

"How did you get your hands on the Tesseract in the first place?" Vader asked wondering how the Emperor was able to go to Earth.

"Before you and I met each other my master, Plagueis, and I miraculously were able to sense the Tesseract was on Earth. When this happened I sent Darth Maul to track down a device known as the Quardus. The original purpose of that triangular stone was to create a gateway to Earth as well as a gateway into the Dark Side itself, which could then corrupt the planet allowing us to use our powers there. Well knowing this we used it and found ourselves on Earth where we located the Tesseract. It would seem our Sith predecessors took special care to ensure we were able to find all the Infinity Stones but how is again impossible to explain. During the Clone Wars Maul's vengeful Mother Talzin stole the Tesseract from Dooku's palace on Serenno where he was holding onto it from me. Once she had it, she moved to use it against me, but somehow some way, it opened a portal on its own sucking itself into the portal. It landed on Earth afterward and was discovered by an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. Not long after, Loki got his hands on it and used it to try and take over Earth. To do this he gained control of the Chitauri Army. Loki was defeated however and his adoptive brother Thor, Odin's son, took it back to Asgard. See for yourself Vader," Palpatine said placing a data drive of the Battle of New York in a built-in computer. Vader watched with interest.

"Now that we possess it, we also have the Space Stone inside of it back in our hands. Due to your pleasing defeat of Loki, we can now manipulate the spatial aspects of the universe. Before we tap into its properties though we must use it for portal transportation throughout the Omniverse. This will grant us the ability to increase our power throughout the realms. This is not the only stone we have, however. We also have the Reality and Time stones," Palpatine said opening two hidden doors within the floor of the throne room. In the areas the floor rose to reveal the two infinity stones. One was glowing red while the other was glowing green.

"Amazing," Vader replied in awe to amazed to ask how it was possible.

"Yes indeed. I collected the Time Stone from Oz which was placed inside the Eye of Agamotto. For one-hundred-thirty-six years prior to this, Evanora's family protected the secret, until I arrived in their realm. Evanora gave it to me immediately after we found it. During the Clone Wars Evanora's sister Locasta stole the Eye of Agamotto from me and took it to Kamar-Taj on Earth. I was so focused on the war that I almost didn't realize it was missing. When I did I traced it back to Earth and stole it out of Kamar-Taj while everyone was asleep. It was quite infuriating to me. The Time Stone can travel back in time and erase events that have already happened with this necklace. As for the Reality Stone, yes, the Aether is the Reality Stone. Right before we tracked down the Collector, Taneleer Tivan on Knowhere, another force of aliens invaded Greenwich London on Earth, called the Dark Elves. Voldemort was there to see it. The Dark Elves' leader Malekith used the Aether and attempted to transform Earth and the other eight realms surrounding it to darkness. Thor stopped him however and following that, the Collector was given the stone. It hardly matters now however," Palpatine said showing Vader another data drive, this time of the Battle of Greenwich.

"Master send me to track down the last three stones," Vader said with anticipation.

"No, my apprentice I cannot do that," Palpatine replied.

"Why is that My Master?" Vader inquired angrily.

"We must tend to the needs of our ever-growing empire by continuing construction and forcing more planets under our subjugation," Palpatine said.

"As you wish My Master," Vader replied.


	4. Chapter 3: Locasta the Good

**Chapter 3: Locasta the Good**

Far away from Ryloth, on the planet of Alderaan, the Good Witch of the North Locasta, was standing in the control room of her secret base, looking through a window. Through the window she saw her sister Evanora's flying baboons flying around hanging on metal bars. These creatures were not vicious killers like the beasts that Evanora controlled, for Locasta had tamed them to obey her. In order to do this she created a magic collar that went around the necks of each of the beasts enabling her to magically control them. Attached to each collar was a technological surveillance device that also allowed her to see what the baboons were doing over a viewscreen. The last ten years she spent in the galaxy had given her a fuller understanding of its technology giving her a power she never had before.

Locasta had plans to use the baboons to help free her sister Glinda, who had been in the custody of her cousin, Mombi, for the last ten years after Palpatine captured the Eye of Agamotto from Oz. Before he escaped, Locasta and Glinda had attempted to stop the Dark Lord, Evanora, and Theodora but were defeated. Fortunately the Witch of the North was able to create an illusion allowing her to escape, convincing Mombi she had been captured. The illusion continued to remain intact to this very day.

Shortly after the skirmish, Mombi gained complete control over the Gnome King and his army, through the Gnome Scepter which Evanora had given her allowing her to enslave Oz with no opposition. Due to the fact Locasta stole her sister Theodora's crystal ball, she was able to see how Mombi had tortured and taunted Glinda for the last ten years. It tore her apart knowing there was nothing she could do to save her until she had completed her plans. In order to save Glinda, Locasta came to Palpatine's galaxy and befriended Senator Bail Organa, of Alderaan. Organa gave her the base to carry out her plans in secret and was working to undermine her wicked sisters and Palpatine as a whole. All of her plans had succeeded thus far, but one of the more notable successes was her stealing the Eye of Agamotto from Palpatine and giving it to her great great-grandmother, the Ancient One. Despite her gratefulness to the senator, she feared he would be discovered helping her and that he would be executed for high treason against the Empire.

It made her very sad that she had to watch the suffering the Clone Wars had wrought upon the galaxy. Locasta had witnessed firsthand that it was far more atrocious than any of the Witch Wars she had fought in, taking place in Oz years ago. During the Witch Wars her nieces had died trying to save the eastern and western quadrants of Oz. Only Dorthy Gale survived and managed to defeat the Wicked Witches. Now they lived again. All the more horrifying was that the Good Witch was also forced to watch the people suffering in Oz.

"At least Organa has gone out of his way to help me save Glinda and Oz," Locasta said to herself bitterly. Almost immediately the holoprojector that was wired into the main control board beeped. Locasta flicked her staff and a hologram of Senator Organa appeared.

"Greetings Senator. What can I do for you today?" Locasta asked pleasantly.

"Lady Locasta, it is so good to see you. I need you to come to the palace for there is something we must discuss that I need your help with," Organa said.

"Of course Senator however, my sister Glinda needs rescuing along with my people in Oz. I am unable to do it alone and need the aid of your army. My wicked cousin Mombi is now killing people simply for pleasure. These are my people! It's hard to predict when she'll kill my sister as well. I can't defeat her alone and you promised me you would aid me," Locasta practically screamed.

"That's awful. Of course I will help you but you must help me as well," Organa said.

"I will. Infact the project with taming my sister's baboons is days away from completion. Once it is finished, I will be able to rip the loyalty of Palpatine's lieutenants apart. This will give us enough time to act as far as defeating my cousin goes. If the Galactic Empire is torn apart from the inside it will not be able to stand," Locasta said.

"It's ingenious," Organa said.

"It's not much of a plan but it is the best I've got," Locasta said.

"It's perfect," Organa said.

"If you say so Senator. I will help you. I am on my way now," Locasta said.

"Farewell," Organa said as the hologram disappeared. Locasta sighed and headed for her transport shuttle in the hangar bay.

"Don't worry Sister, we'll be reunited soon enough," Locasta said, as if Glinda was right there with her.


	5. Chapter 4: Entering Ryloth

**Chapter 4**

Vortigan had spent hours flying through hyperspace. To him the flight had been extremely long and tedious. During the ride he had been thinking about everything that Palpatine had told him. Despite this, the Emperor still had instilled a great fear in his heart. Not only that, he was contemplating just what his new powers were truly capable of. Lost in thought, he almost didn't notice the planet Ryloth was in view. As he glanced at the glimmering orb in front of him, that was Ryloth, he let out a sigh. The shuttle began its descent toward the planet but suddenly out of nowhere small specks emerged from the orb. The specks grew larger as he drew closer and closer to the planet.

Suddenly, blasts of energy shot toward the imperial shuttle nearly grazing its top. After this happened the navigation computer of the shuttle started beeping loudly. This caused Vortigan to jump. Emerging from the planet were over one hundred Rylothian Fighters and three large Rylothian Rampagers. This amazed and horrified Vortigan at the same time. From the cockpit window he could see that the two Star Destroyers, the emperor had sent, were moving to engage the rylothian attackers. Emerging from the imperial ships were one hundred forty four Tie Fighters. Vortigan was able to tell that the Tie Fighters greatly outnumbered the Rylothian Fighters. However the Imperials were still at a disadvantage, due to the weakness of the Tie Fighters, and the fact there were more attacking enemy ships.

"Activating Deflector Shields," the nav computer screamed. Vortigan had no idea what that meant and continued to watch the battle. The Star Destroyers and Ryloth Rampagers fired upon each other. Explosions erupted all over space as the fighters began blasting each other to smithereens. Shrapnel from a burning Tie Fighter smashed into the Imperial shuttle. Vortigan, who had risen from his seat, was thrown from the cockpit into the back of the ship where the passengers sit. He slammed into the door leading to the control room with a loud thud. When he made contact with the door the pain was excruciating.

"Replotting destination," the computer said again. Vortigan screamed as he was lurched across the shuttle a second time, due to the movement of the shuttle. Landing back on the floor, he rose to his feet and walked back to the cockpit taking his seat again. Looking at the seat he noticed it did not have any visible harnesses, just a panel of buttons. Instead of trying to find which button activated the harnesses, he sat down again holding onto the seat gritting his teeth. Out in Space, he witnessed Tie Fighters pursuing the Rylothian Rampagers. As he watched he noticed that the battle was rotating around one of the Imperial Star Destroyers. There were at least fifty ships combining the imperial vessels and Rylothian vessels. Green and red laser shots flew in every direction, emitting flashes across the vacuum of space. As Vortigan watched he noted that the shots looked like colorful hail as they made contact with the ships from the opposite sides.

The large attack ships from both sides continued to hammer each other with laserfire. As the intensity of the battle grew, the Imperial Tie Fighters began to become depleted. Vortigan noticed this and began to fear for his extremely short lived life. As he gazed out into Space he noticed one of the Rylothian Rampagers was traveling dangerously close to the Star Destroyer. Squinting out toward the Rylothian ship, he noticed there were many escape pods being jettisoned toward the planet. The remaining Tie Fighters attempted to blast the escape pods, so they would fall to the planet killing the beings within them. Unfortunately for the Empire, they became overwhelmed by their enemies, thus putting them on the defensive. With a blinding explosion of flames the Ryloth Rampager slammed itself into the center of the Imperial Star Destroyer. Debris flew clear across space but eventually were drawn toward the planet due to Ryloth's gravitational pull. Vortigan screamed as the flaming debris slammed into his shuttle and knocked out the deflector shields. Once the shields were down the debris began to slice into the shuttle's hull.

"Deflector shields down! All systems malfunctioning! All systems malfunctioning," the nav computer screamed! Vortigan began to panic and started pressing random buttons on his seat. With a loud thud the seat jettisoned itself into the shuttle's wall, slamming Vortigan against it again. This time he hit his head on the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Outside of the shuttle, the battle continued to rage. Now that the first Star Destroyer was destroyed, the two remaining Rylothian Rampagers were concentrating all of their fire on the other Imperial vessel. No more Tie Fighters remained and so the remaining ten Rylothian Fighters had turned their attention to attacking the Star Destroyer. The ship began to spark and burn in some areas, but not at the same intensity as its partner. Out of nowhere emerged the Executor, Vader's Super Star Destroyer. The ship was at least ten times as big as the average star destroyer and had been presented to him by Palpatine to help him complete his missions. Vader was on the bridge of the ship staring into hyperspace until it had emerged over Ryloth. When the ship appeared he saw the battle taking place.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE ADMIRAL YULAREN?" Vader asked screaming in rage!

"My Lord it seems that a battle is taking place. Those ships attacking the Star Destroyer are called Rylothian Rampagers. It appears they've been modified to stand against our spacecraft," Yularen said shaking a little in fear.

"Admiral fire on all three ships," Vader ordered.

"My Lord Vader we'll be taking the lives of our own men," Yularen said. Before the admiral could protest anymore Vader raised his hand and clenched his cybernetic fingers. Yularen was telekinectically lifted into the air as he began clutching at his throat gagging as he choked.

"I don't care if they are Imperials or not. They should have have been wise enough to defeat those petty Rylothian Rampagers. They deserve to die for their weakness," Vader roared releasing the admiral from his Force Choke.

"Fire upon all three vessels and release a quarter of our Tie Fighters," Yularen ordered still gasping for breath. Vader watched almost smiling as the Executor opened fire upon the damaged Star Destroyer and Rylothian Rampagers. The Star Destroyer was the first thing to explode and the debris slammed into the Rampagers, bouncing off of their deflector shields. Each average Star Destroyer could hold seventy-two Tie Fighters so one hundred eighty Ties were released from the Executor. The Imperial Fighters raced into the battle and blasted everything in sight. The Ryloth Rampagers held out for no more than two minutes before exploding as well. This filled Vader with great joy.

"Prepare my shuttle for an immediate landing," Vader ordered Yularen turning away from the bridge's window and exiting the room.

"Yes of course Lord Vader," Yularen said.

Vortigan awoke inside the shuttle. He must have been out for no more than two minutes as he realized the shuttle was still being knocked around by debris and its motor had been compromised, stopping the ship's movement. He rose again and was thrown back into the cockpit this time, hitting the window face first. He saw that a much larger Star Destroyer had entered the battle and was destroying the three ships that remained. The debris from these ships was larger than any other debris that had grazed the shuttle. The debris then knocked the shuttle close enough to the planet that gravity had taken its course pulling the shuttle with it. Vortigan's eyes bulged and he let out another scream of bloody murder. He knew he had to get out of the shuttle before it crashed into the planet's surface crushing him inside. He managed to rise to his feet once again this time standing atop the control panel of the ship. As more debris hit the shuttle items began to fly toward him that had been broken off or damaged from the trauma the shuttle had undergone.

Planting his feet down, he ignited his right hand with fire. The first thing to come flying toward him was a supply crate. He shot the fireball and the crate burst into flames, being transformed into ash. The hull of the destroyed Star Destroyer then slammed into the shuttle, dislodging the control system in the very back of the shuttle. High voltage wiring flew toward the fire sorcerer and he shot another fireball at it. This time the explosion ignited everything in the room shaking the shuttle again. The flames burnt lose the seat and the seat began to fly toward Vortigan. He shot another fireball at the seat but it did not explode. Instead it slammed into him knocking him against the cockpit window! He screamed in rage at the pain and this time his entire body ignited into flames. The flames were so strong that the seat was completely melted against him being made of metal. The rest of the ship caught on fire which enhanced his power. Eyeing the window he transformed himself into a fireball not even realizing what he was doing.

The shuttle then entered the atmosphere of Ryloth and became a burning mass of metal. Vortigan used his transformation powers to bust the window out and launched himself out of the shuttle. Still transformed into a fireball, he flew toward the planet's surface, taking the appearance of a meteorite. He flew and flew, gaining momentum, as he drew closer to the surface and with a huge explosion hit Ryloth sending a shockwave across its surface. Fortunately the shockwave was not strong enough to harm anyone. He rose to his feet and waited for the fire around him to die down as it had nothing to burn. The fire around him disappeared as it had done when Palpatine had first released him. Gasping in shock at what he could do he looked toward the sky realizing all to late the burning shuttle was falling right above his head. Before he could let out a scream the burning mass fell upon him creating a shockwave of its own.


	6. Chapter 5: Vader's Arrival

**Chapter 5: Vader's Arrival**

Ryloth was a moderate planet comprising of mostly jungles, mesas, valleys, and volcanoes. The planet was the home of the Twi'lek species. As the planet aged, its people had become more and more exploited and enslaved by different criminal organizations from across the galaxy, with them being powerless to defend themselves. During the Clone Wars the Confederacy of Independent Star Systems sought to enslave Ryloth and the Twi'leks however, the Republic and Jedi Order fought back defeating them. Today, neither of these organizations existed. All that existed was the Galactic Empire. With its rise it had conquered one planet at a time enforcing its will with the strength of an army. Ryloth, like so many planets before it, had fallen into the hands of the Empire. Imperial Stark Base stood as a symbol of the Imperial conquest of Ryloth.

Deep within the base stood Palpatine's three top lieutenants. Their names were Evanora, Theodora, and Voldemort. They stood side by side inside the main control room of the base and were observing a viewscreen in front of them. On the viewscreen were many different things to look at, being projected from surveillance cameras scattered throughout the base and drones sent to observe the planet in search of the base of the Ryloth Insurgency.

"Still no sign of any sort of base of operations," Evanora said half murmuring to herself. Evanora was the Wicked Witch of the East. Many years ago Palpatine used the Tesseract to come to Oz so he could steal the Eye of Agamotto. It was at this time that she believed she met the man that changed her life for the better. Prior to this however, she ruled Oz, after poisoning her father King Pastoria and usurping the throne with the help of her cousins Singra and Mombi. It was glorious until her sisters Locasta and Glinda helped a man called Oz exile her. On his deathbed Pastoria prophesied the coming of a wizard strong enough to defeat the wicked witch, not knowing that his own daughter had become that same witch. These events came to be known as the First Witch War.

After their exile by the wizard, Evanora, Theodora, and their cousins waged a second war upon Oz known as the Second Witch War. The Wicked Witches of Oz, under the leadership of Evanora, attempted to conquer the four quadrants of Oz. Again, Evanora and her wicked sisters were defeated by Glinda and Locasta, this time with the help of a girl from Earth named, Dorthy Gale, Evanora and Theodora's niece through Glinda. During the war Evanora assumed the title of "Wicked Witch of the East." Despite successfully killing Dorthy's two sisters the Good Witch of the East and Good Witch of West, the war still costed everything including her life, as well as the lives of Theodora and Singra. When Palpatine arrived in Oz Mombi helped him resurrect Theodora and Evanora. Had it not been for her cousin she would not be around today to see the rise of the glorious empire she now served. As far as she was concerned Locasta and Glinda were still imprisoned in the Northern Palace of Oz and Mombi was ruling the realm.

"Yes why can't we find them?" Theodora asked loudly. Theodora, Evanora's youngest sister had seen it all. She witnessed Evanora's rise to power from the beginning but was too naive to see it until Evanora had opened her eyes turning her sister forever wicked. She took on the title, "Wicked Witch of the West" and like Evanora, she was killed by Dorthy Gale. Before the beginning of the Clone Wars Palpatine had sent her on a mission to the realm of Narnia to track down and kill Jadis the White Witch, bringing him her heart.

While in Narnia Theodora discovered that the reason Singra disappeared from Oz was because Glinda banished her to Narnia via a portal. It was later revealed that Singra attempted to force her dominion over the realm, but found it had been frozen in ice. During this time she was coerced into resurrecting Jadis. Once the White Witch was resurrected she attacked Singra, the former Wicked Witch of the South, as her use had run out. Jadis defeated her and her body was turned to stone which served as a monument of the White Witch's victory. This enraged Theodora and she used Palpatine's forces including the Winkies, Flying Monkeys, Flying Baboons, and the Death Eaters to wage war upon her enemy's forces.

This got the attention the Narnian witch and she fought back. When the two witches came face to face, they began to duel each other, nearly stalemating. However, Theodora was much more powerful than Singra was and so she was able to kill Jadis by decapitating her. She then magically ripped out Jadis's heart and kept it alive as Jadis died in front of her. After returning the heart to Palpatine he took it from her but did not mention why he wanted it in the first place.

"Cousins I believe it is possible the Ryloth Insurgency has retreated under ground to evade us," Voldemort said to the witches. Voldemort was not around to see his third cousins' rise to power in Oz. Many years ago Voldemort's mother, Merope Riddle gave birth to him in Wool's Orphanage. Merope was the second cousin of Locasta, Evanora, Glinda, and Thedora's mother, Lurline Gaunt. Before their birth Lurline ran away from her abusive father, arriving in Oz where she met Pastoria and had her four children. Merope on the other hand died from depression due to Voldemort's father, Tom Riddle Sr. abandoning her and his son. Marvolo Gaunt, Voldemort's maternal grandfather, was largely responsible for what had happened in their family as well as his uncle, Morfin Gaunt. Out of vengeance Voldemort killed his father and paternal grandparents framing Morfin for their deaths. Marvolo was fortunate to have died before Voldemort's own rise to power as he would have been made to suffer for all of the pain he himself inflicted upon the Dark Lord and his mother.

With the destruction of his immediate family, Voldemort began his rise to power. He turned his mother's locket and grandfather's ring into what was called horcruxes, encasing a portion of his soul in each of the objects so he would be rendered unkillable. As the years passed he created more horcruxes and recruited his minions called Death Eaters. With a fully fledged army he was able to wage the First Wizarding War. This time period marked one of the Wizarding World's darkest eras. Voldemort and his Death Eaters tortured and killed muggles, mudbloods, and blood traitors attempting to take over the Wizarding World on Earth. Ironically this occured not even a year after World War Two which was fought in the Muggle World of Earth and ended in 1945. Voldemort's first defeat came when he attempted to kill the baby Harry Potter who was destined to destroy him in 1981. That night his physical body was destroyed and he was forced to use other means of affecting the physical world.

After his near-death experience, Voldemort spent the next fourteen years attempting to return to the physical world before he finally succeeded in June of 1995. Upon returning, he initiated the Second Wizarding War with the same goals he had in the First Wizarding War. This was successful until 1998, when the boy Harry Potter killed him leaving his daughter Delphini an orphan. It wasn't until 2003 that the now reigning emperor, Palpatine used the Tesseract to transport himself to Earth. Upon his arrival he used the Eye of Agamotto to travel back in time reversing Voldemort's death. After he was finished executing his plan, he used the necklace to create a false timeline trapping the entire planet in it. Voldemort was presumed dead as well as the mother of his child Bellatrix Lestrange. Along with their supposed deaths nobody knew that Delphini existed. Since that day had passed Delphini was being trained by her parents at an early age in the Dark Arts.

As the three lieutenants were reminiscing about their pasts a beeping noise sounded upon the control panel. This caught the attention of the three of them and they looked at a viewscreen to see who was arriving.

"Damn it's Vader's shuttle," Evanora said hatefully.

"Why would the emperor send Vader without informing us he was arriving?" Theodora asked Voldemort as if he knew the answer to that question.

"I have no idea," Voldemort said irritably. As they were conversing they saw Vader walking down the docking platform attached to his shuttle. As he approached an elevator to carry him up to the control room, the three lieutenants could sense his evil presence even though they weren't force sensitive because Vader's hate and rage was so powerful. They saw him disappear into the elevator and moments later the hydraulic door opened to reveal the masked figure. The first thing Evanora, Theodora, and Voldemort heard was his mechanical breathing.

"Lord Vader this a most unexpected pleasure. I trust the emperor has sent you," Evanora said feigning loyalty to the dark lord.

"Yes of course. I will be taking over this operation as well as this base," Vader said.

"As you wish Lord Vader," Evanora said immediately losing her leadership position over her sister and cousin. This made her blood boil as she longed for power over them and had possessed it until Vader arrived.

"What is your status?" Vader asked.

"So far we have not found the base of operations for the Ryloth Insurgency. We are currently attempting to locate them," Voldemort explained no longer answering to Evanora.

"Have you launched all available drones and probe droids?" Vader asked.

"No My Lord we haven't. Our drones keep mysteriously disappearing and are not catching anything before they go black," Theodora said.

"Then launch every single drone and probe droid we have until we find them," Vader ordered. Theodora walked over to the control panel and launched them just as Vader had commanded.

"My Lord, do you think it is wise to launch all of those drones and probe droids? What if we run out?" Evanora asked.

"We will launch them anyways! The reason being is that a jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi is leading a party of fifty Jedi who escaped Order Sixty-Six. They are aiding Cham Syndulla with his insurgency," Vader explained.

"How can you be sure of that?" Evanora asked.

"I KNOW THIS BECAUSE THAT INFORMATION CAME FROM THE MOUTH OF THE EMPEROR HIMSELF! NEED I REMIND YOU WHERE YOUR PLACE LIES WITCH! YOU QUESTION ME, YOU QUESTION HIM, WHO GAVE YOU YOUR POSITION OF POWER IN THIS EMPIRE," Vader roared!

"Of course, Lord Vader," Evanora replied quietly, intimidated by the great metal man. Instinctively she reached for her throat but realized Vader was not choking her with the Force. The standoff attracted the gaze of Theodora and Voldemort who were also afraid, and eyed Evanora angrily. This made Evanora's blood boil and she considered using her lightning powers to attack Vader. The reason for this was that she knew Vader's cybernetics were sensitive to lightning. She refrained from doing this however, knowing Vader would most definitely kill her if she attacked him.

"His day will come eventually, and I will bide my time until it does," Evanora said in her mind which fortunately for her Vader did not sense. The four of them turned their gaze to the viewscreens and watched as thousands of drones and probe droids flew from the base to search the entire planet.


	7. Chapter 6: Flames of Death

**Chapter 6:**

The shuttle blazed with flames! Due to the damage it had sustained, the fuel it required to function had leaked out of its interior creating explosions that rocked Ryloth's surface. Witnessing the crash landing of the shuttle two longcoat soldiers exited their base, blasters pointed toward the shuttle. They cautiously approached the crash landing. Standing there for a few minutes with nothing happening they turned around to reenter their base until the flames died down. As they walked back toward their home they heard a creaking noise which caused them to turn back around and head back where the shuttle had burnt and pointed their blasters at the source of the noise. Suddenly, the metal of the shuttle turned red and began to bulge. With a violent shriek shrapnel flew from the ship flying toward the longcoats. The first piece of metal was intercepted by the man's head burying itself into his skull while the second piece hit the second man directly in the chest. Before they could realize what had hit them they slumped to the ground dead, bleeding out, for the shrapnel had pierced their vital organs. With another huge explosion the shuttle flew into the air and was carried three-hundred yards away before crashing into the surface of the planet again.

Vortigan emerged in a ball of flames which slowly died down once again. When he opened his eyes he took in the sight of the dead longcoats and chuckled with amazement that the ship did not kill him. However his joy was shortlived because twelve of the longcoat soldiers within the base had emerged on the roof and began firing at him because he had killed their friends. Vortigan screamed and threw himself on the ground to avoid the shots. He began rolling on his back getting his robe dusty as he avoided the blaster bolts. He was not quick enough though and the bolts hit him. He was surprised yet again because he did not feel any pain or burning sensations that an average human would. All he felt was the force of the bolts making impact with his body and disappearing into his skin.

Laughing he rose to his feet and ignited his hand with a fireball which he shot toward the soldiers. The first shot however, failed to hit any of them and so he adjusted the angle of his pitching. The second fireball he shot did make contact with one of the soldiers blasting him off the roof. Due to the fact the roof was very high the man fell to his death, dying instantly. Vortigan laughed again and threw a third fireball which was aimed toward the top of the roof that was attached to the wall. It made contact with the wall and five more longcoats fell to their deaths screaming as they plummeted. It took Vortigan a couple of minutes to knock the remaining soldiers from the roof as they constantly dodged his fireballs. Now the ground was littered with broken bodies. Seeing his work was completed, he raised his hands over his head, forming a fireball the size of the shuttle he had arrived on Ryloth in. He threw it into the door of the base which imploded it effortlessly. The blast managed to ignite the base in flames and the sorcerer entered.

Upon entering he heard screams of hundreds of men. Seeing them entering he was hit by thousands of blaster bolts which were absorbed into his skin supercharging the flames within his body. The blasts kept him from entering the base due to the impact and were pushing him back out the gaping hole that used to be the door. Having enough he let the flames explode from his body into the base. The blast was so powerful it left a gaping hole in the roof which began to cave in falling upon the longcoats. Half of the shots ceased as half of the longcoats were burnt to ash by the fire dropping their weapons. The rest of them continued hammering Vortigan with their weapons.

"I see you fools didn't learn from your mistakes," Vortigan said igniting both of his hands this time. Screaming, he began to target one longcoat at a time throwing one fireball at each of his targets. When each fireball made contact with a soldier the same effect occured as before and their bodies were burnt to ash. The reason this kept happening was because Vortigan was filled with such a powerful rage from his experiences on Ryloth, ranging from crashing to the planet's surface to being constantly attacked by the longcoats. Finally he had had enough and raised his hands over his head, forming a larger fireball than the one he had blasted the door down with. He let out another scream as he threw it toward the longcoats still firing at him. The flame cut through the majority of the soldiers but some of them managed to dodge it. The fireball flew to the back of the room and crashed into the wall causing another ground shattering explosion. More screams could be heard throughout the base but one particular one ripped through the wall of noise.

"Enough! Longcoats stand down! We are outmatched," the voice shouted. The longcoats obeyed the order and dropped their weapons on the floor putting their hands up. As they did this a man appeared from behind the remaining army. He was a tall broad-shouldered man with a dark skin complexion. He had black hair, a beard, brown eyes, and appeared to be in his late twenties. The man also possessed scars on his face that made him look older than he really was, and wore armor that Vortigan had never seen on any of the stormtroopers in the Imperial Palace.

"Flamebearer what is your name?" the man asked.

"My name is Lord Vortigan," the fire sorcerer replied remembering the name the emperor had given to him.

"What brings you to here?" the man asked again.

"I am here because the emperor himself ordered me to take control of this base and gain your allegiance. You have two options. Join me or I will kill all of you," Vortigan replied.

"The emperor himself? Of course, we will join you. Forgive me though as I have not properly introduced myself. I am General Davarl Marszalek. I founded the Longcoat Corps and recruited every last one of these men. Our first and most important goal has always been galactic domination. Now that we are under your control and ultimately the control of the Galactic Empire our mission is now possible," the man chuckled.

"You mean to tell me you want me to help you conquer the galaxy?" Vortigan asked.

"Yes. It is essential," Marszalek said.

"I fail to understand your logic and reasoning as to why you believe I can help you conquer the entire galaxy. As long as my master is not disappointed, and the mission he gave me is completed, I will do my best to aid you with your schemes. The only catch is you must remain loyal to him above else.

"My men will not disappoint you or our new emperor. I swear to you," Marszalek said kneeling down on one knee bowing his head. The rest of the longcoats followed suit and this brought an enormous smile to Vortigan's face.

"Wonderful. Now clean up this mess and escort me to a secret room where I will not be disturbed and I may contact His Royal Majesty," Vortigan commanded.

"Yes your excellency. This way," Marszalek said pointing toward his men. The two walked through the halls of the base and noticed that there most of it was virtually untouched by the fire he had blasted everywhere. Finally the two of them made it to a private office sealed shut by a handprint panel. Marszalek placed his hand on the panel which glowed yellow and the door opened.

"Welcome to my personal office," Marszalek said. The two entered the room which was rather large for an office. The walls were built from heavy durasteel and there were no windows whatsoever. Vortigan scanned the office and let out a sigh.

"This will be your office until we can get you one of your own. Your arrival here on Ryloth was unexpected. You see that holoprojector on my desk. Simply send a signal to the Imperial Palace by pressing this button," Marszalek explained pointing to a keyboard.

"I trust you know how to do so?" Marszalek asked.

"Yes General," Vortigan replied. This was not a lie though as Vortigan knew many things from the moment of his awakening. How he knew was beyond him but he only thought about it for a moment before turning back to the general.

"I will leave you in peace. When you leave place your hand on the panel and it will automatically transfer your handprint reading into its database. It won't take any longer than a minute for me to do so," Marszalek said, leaving the room. The door closed behind him and Vortigan moved to send the signal to the Imperial Palace by tapping the buttons on the holoprojector. He then kneeled down on one knee bowing his head. Suddenly, the hologram of Palpatine materialized.

"Vorigan so good to see you. Have you completed your mission?"

"Yes Master, I have, but I still have many questions for you regarding myself and what I am truly capable of," Vortigan said.

"You needn't trouble yourself my friend. All of the answers you seek will be revealed in time," Palpatine said smiling.

"Of course, Master. I trust that you know best," Vortigan replied bowing his head again.

"Now back to business. I am sure that the powers I gave you have caused great destruction upon the base you took over. Your work for me is finished for now. Next I want you to order your new followers to rebuild the base. From Ryloth as I stated earlier, you are to begin a sect of my empire. I will let you build it how you see fit but I require you to ensure it is large enough to secure the entire planet. This will take much time and ingenuity. As of right now I have my other minions securing the planet for you. In time your section of the empire will spread from planet to planet like a deadly contagious plague and once it has you will be the Lord of the Outer Rim Territories. It will be up to you to conquer these territories for me as I currently have nearly full control over the Inner Rim and my empire is moving into the Mid Rim. My stormtroopers will aid you after we have succeeded, but are preoccupied in the Inner and Mid Rims even as we speak. When you have conquered the Outer Rim, we will begin a chain of industrialization that will engulf those planets headed by you again. You will control everything on my behalf," Palpatine explained lengthily.

"Why is it that you rely on me to do so much for you?" Vortigan asked.

"I have such high expectations of you because I was the one who gave you a life and purpose," Palpatine answered.

"I understand now Master," Vortigan replied.

"Good. I will contact you if I have any other requests. I wish you the best," Palpatine said.

"Thank you Master," Vortigan replied as the hologram disappeared.


End file.
